


Where Everything is Okay

by Shining_Sunshine46



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute Huening Kai, Fluff, Gen, Magic Island, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soft Kang Taehyun, Taehyun loves them okay, Very Secret Diary, everyone is soft really, he gets babied by kai, he is kinda annoying tho, idk what to tag oh no, its cute tho, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Sunshine46/pseuds/Shining_Sunshine46
Summary: Simply being in the presence of his four best friends made him feel as if he were on cloud nine. It was a feeling he would cherish all his life.
Kudos: 9





	1. ///

oh pretty magic island  
where everything is okay

where you can smile  
laugh  
all horrid thoughts at bay

oh elegant magic island  
where everything is fine

with tears of happinesses, joy  
anything but sadness  
just you and I

oh beautiful magic island  
where everything is perfect

can I fight your demons?  
kick them away?  
to a far away portrait?

from this oh so pretty magic island  
where sadness is far away


	2. ...

Taehyun sat there, legs crossed and burning from the heated grains of sand. The boiling sun baked the sand like an oven. another warm summer day on the magic island, leaving taehyun to stare at the ocean as the rays tanned his skin.

The island was small, owning a width no larger than a few miles. Glistening grains of orange hued sand decorated the perimeter of the land surrounded by sea. The water was a sea foam green, small waves brushing a soft kiss against the land under Taehyun's bare feet.

Trees protected the rest of the island like a fence. they gathered along the edge of the grass, standing tall and proud right behind the sand. The grass was a vibrant violet, unique yet so pretty under the orb in the cloudless sky.

A shy sigh leaked past Taehyun’s glossed lips. Though it was only a simple breath, it held an abundance of emotion, oozing disappointment as the said boy flopped onto the sand. His body hit the ground with a soft pat, flying away at the sudden weight tossed upon it. Specs of orange gathered in his brown hair like it’s own galaxy in the making.

He dug his feet into the sand, digging their own burrow to protect themselves from the light source above. Although he probably should be concerned about other parts of his body, the playful tickles the sand teased his feet with was more fun than involuntary sand glueing itself all over his body.

His friend was supposed to join him. The two have planned to meet up and chat, laying in the sand and gazing at the sky in case any bundle of white fluff were to graze by. With very few people lingering on the island, there is minimal opportunity for social interaction. So Taehyun tried to meet up with his friends as much as time would allow him. 

He’d send letters, the lack of developed technology only allowing him so much as paper and pen in replacement of face-to-face communication. A few days prior, he told his one friend to meet once the sun stood in the center of the sky.

Yet there it was, leaning towards the horizon as it made yet another cycle.

In all honesty, he would expect Hueningkai to show up fashionably late, a cooler with soda and sandwiches in hand as he skipped down the sand with twinkling eyes. 

Soobin, on the other hand, was always right on time. Never a minute to early, nor one too late. 

Worry began to brew in his brain. Endless thoughts swarmed around, all sparking concern for the boy he was supposed to meet up with.

The sun continued to glide down the sky. Time did not wait for those who were late, and it definitely had no mercy for those left to wait. So the sky continued to turn a brighter hue, a mix of other colors combining as the sun made its way closer to setting.

Taehyun was about to give up, he probably should have a while ago, until the sound of movement lured his attention towards the stiff trees.

Before he could turn around and investigate the sudden sounds, four boys jumped out from behind the giant leaves of the overgrown bushes.

Just like that, his worries that were created from overthinking were crushed by the feeling of joy.

“Sorry for the wait,” Soobin bashfully mumbled as he sat down in the sand next to Taehyun, “but I wanted to get everyone here. It’s been a while since we’ve all been together.”

Taehyun smiled, not saying a single word as he rolled over and tossed himself against Soobin’s body. It has been a very long time since they have all been together, too preoccupied with their personal adventures to put time aside for each other. Taehyun had written letters for them, suggesting a time to hang out with them individually.

Since he only got a response from Soobin, he assumed Soobin was going to be the only one showing up.

He was pleased with the surprise the boy gave him.

The soft fabric of Soobin’s sweater tickled at Taehyun’s exposed skin, a soft giggle sounding from his lips as Soobin snuggled up against him.

Voices filled with jealousy exploded from the other three boys behind them. They dropped whatever things were in their hands and rushed over to join the hug.

Yeonjun was the first one to toss himself into the hug, running up and kicking sand behind his feet. Soobin and Taehyun both groaned as Yeonjun shoved himself between the two cuddling boys. He snaked his way in between Taehyun’s arms, stealing the hug that was meant for Soobin. His shoulder was pressed against Soobin’s face, digging into his cheek.

Soobin whined in protest. He snuggled up against Yeonjun’s back, still wanting affection although Yeonjun took it from him.

Beomgyu solved the issue. Not long after Yeonjun made himself comfortable, Beomgyu made his way behind a pouting Soobin, pulling him into a tight embrace and rolling on top of him.

Taehyun cringed when he heard exaggerated kissing sounds from beside him. Beomgyu always attacked their faces with kisses, so he wouldn't be shocked if Beomgyu was currently showering Soobin’s face with affection.

He felt Yeonjun shift in his arms, trying to get in a more comfortable position in the sand. Yeonjun quietly hummed once he got himself curled up in Taehyun’s arms. A small pout formed on his lips as he puffed his cheeks. He was content, that was easy for Taehyun to see.

Hueningkai was the last one to join the party. Unlike Yeonjun and Beomgyu who had a clear target, Hueningkai joined the cuddling session with everyone in mind. He laid on top of all of them, his feet by Beomgyu’s legs and his chin on Taehyun’s shoulder. All of them groaned as Hueningkai rested all his weight on all of them, laughing as they all told him to get off.

“You can never escape my love,” the youngest giggled.

The five of them stayed in that position for a few minutes. They all cuddled up to one another, eventually becoming a messy pile of limbs as they intertwined their arms and legs.

The glowing sun continued its way down the sky. The ocean was now decorated with a wavy orange hue, looking like a sea of orange juice rather than the rowdy saltwater everybody knows.

No one said a word, all admiring the warmth they gave each other. It was like a weighted blanket, their bodies giving each other a comfort only that type of blanket could attempt to simulate.

Taehyun’s bright smile suddenly slid down to a dim frown. While Yeonjun was attached to him like a koala, the peace was disturbed by the rumble of someone’s stomach. He could feel it against his own tummy, like the rumble of thunder in a cloud covered sky, so he assumed it was Yeonjun’s body that was expressing its hunger.

A soft whine from the said boy only confirmed his theory.

Hueningkai perked up at the noise, turning his head to scan the beach before standing up with a quiet, “ah ha!”

The youngest walked up the beach to grab the basket he abandoned earlier, along with a giant bag that held black poles and a giant tarp.

“I made sandwiches for everyone!” Kai cheered as he skipped by down the rest of the boys, “And I made Beomgyu drag along a tent and blankets as well!”

“You’re welcome, by the way” Beomgyu groaned while rolling his eyes.

The five boys dug into the picnic basket the moment Hueningkai set it on the warm sand. Taehyun was shocked at how many sandwiches were in it. As well as other various snacks that were stuffed in the corner. Various sandwiches were stacked on top of each other, building small towers within the basket. In the corner sat different flavours of chips, as well as animal crackers and a bag filled with grapes.

Hueningkai put in a lot of effort.

“Holy shit,” Soobin whispered, expressing the same exact thought Taehyun had, “No wonder the thing was so damn heavy.

They all laughed at the comment.

Taehyun then turned his attention back to Yeonjun. He was now sitting cross legged in the sand, off in his own mini world as he puffed his cheeks; Taehyun noticed it was a habit of his.

Soobin and Beomgyu were a few feet behind him. They were exchanging a few words with each other, chucking and blushing at whatever funny joke they shared.

Yeonjun must have noticed his gaze because when Taehyun looked back at who he was originally staring at, the cross legged boy was awkwardly biting his lip. Yeonjun’s face flushed a light red when he met eyes with Taehyun, not reacting well to the eye contact. Taehyun smiled, teeth glowing like a second sun as he scooted closer towards him.

While Yeonjun was distracted, Hueningkai had a different idea bubbling in his mind. In one swift movement he reached out and took Yeonjun’s sandwich from his left hand.

“HEY!”

The sudden shocked yelp stole everyone’s attention. Even Beomgyu tore his eyes away from Soobin.

Without saying a word, Hueningkai held the sandwich in front of him. He waved the food in his face and brushed the bread against his lips, doing so as if to taunt the oldest. Soobin and Beomgyu burst into laughter at the look on Yeonjun’s face.

His cheeks exploded into an extravagant blush, lips slightly parted as shock took over his soft features. The emotion of embarrassment swarmed in his glowing eyes. He was in disbelief at Kai’s actions.

“You- are you,” Yeonjun gulped, eyes widening at the thought, “Are you trying to feed me!?”

The two boys in the back laughed even harder. Beomgyu swung to the side, landing on Soobin’s lap as they both giggled in high pitched squeaks.

Taehyun grinned from ear to ear with amusement.

“What does it look like?” Kai laughed as Yeonjun glanced back and forth between him and the sandwich in his hands, “Open up silly!”

Everyone stared as Yeonjun timidly took a bite, stuffing his cheeks with bread and whatever else was on the sandwich he picked up. Hueningkai eyes were twinkling with adoration. He babied Yeonjun as if he was his younger brother, which was ironic because Yeonjun was the oldest and Hueningkai was the youngest out of them all.

Leaving the two be, Taehyun finished his sandwich and grabbed the bag next to the basket. He made a tent at least a few times in his life, so he hoped it wouldn't take too long to prop it up. With the help of Soobin and Beomgyu, he managed to set it up in a reasonable time.

Although Beomgyu spent most of the time throwing sand around rather than helping.

Taehyun sometimes wondered how he was younger than him.

As soon as the tent was set up, Soobin wasted no time crawling in and spreading out the blankets Beomgyu brought. He wanted their time together to be absolutely perfect. Especially since they don't know the next time they will all be able to hangout again.

The sun has just vanished from their sights, leaving the sky to be consumed by the darkness of the night. There was still a wave of colors left, but nightfall was nearing as the moon glowed bolder in the dimming sky. The mosquitos will begin to swarm around soon, so it would be best to huddle in the tent as soon as possible.

Once Soobin had everything laid out, Taehyun crawled in and sprawled out on the comforting pile blankets. All the blankets were all a bright baby blue. They were like a makeshift sea that could be laid on.

Beomgyu followed shortly after, rolling inside the tent with an obnoxious scream. Hueningkai was still busy shoving food in Yeonjun’s face. So Taehyun didn’t expect them to follow anytime soon.

Soobin and Beomgyu immediately cuddled up against each other, continuing their previous cuddle session from earlier. Beomgyu had his arms tightly wrapped around Soobin’s waist. He held him as if he were protecting him, playing with his hair and holding him close to fight away anything that could possibly hurt him.

Soobin was curled up in a ball, legs tangled with Beomgyu’s as he hid his face in the crook of his neck. It was hard to believe Soobin was a giant with how small he tended to make himself.

If Taehyun didn’t feel like such a third wheel, he would have found it absolutely adorable.

So instead, Taehyun tossed himself across the both of them and forced his way into their embrace. To his surprise, they quickly adjusted their position to invite him right in, squeezing him in the middle with ease.

“Is someone jealous that I’m giving Soobin all the attention?”

Taehyun didn’t comment.

The three of them cuddled in silence, listening to the two outside chatter and giggle. Most of the conversation they eavesdropped on consisted of Kai teasing Yeonjun in some way, followed by a squeal in embarrassment from the one being babied.

Beomgyu mumbled a funny comment about how they would probably start making out if they didn’t walk into the tent soon.

Soobin and Taehyun made exaggerated groans in disgust.

Another sandwich and a handful of animal crackers later, at least that's what Taehyun could guess from the opening of the basket and strange animal noises Hueningkai made, the two of them finally joined the others in the tent.

“HEY,” Kai whined once he crawled his way in, “You’re having a cuddle party without me? That’s rude!”

Grabbing Yeonjun’s hand, Hueningkai leaped over towards the three boys and latched onto Soobin. Yeonjun allowed himself to be pulled into the youngest’s embrace, not even fighting him when he ruffled his hair. Before Soobin could make a comment, Kai did the exact same to him, brushing his hair over his eyes while laughing.

The five of them laid there, huddled as if they were glued together. Taehyun could hear crickets chirp from outside. He could occasionally see a glow from the lightning bugs outside. They were floating in the sky like mini lamps, lighting up the tent like the stars in the night sky.

One by one, they all began to fall into a peaceful unconsciousness. He wasn't sure who fell asleep first, most likely Soobin since he was in the middle of all the affection, but soon enough soft snores echoed in the tent.

Taehyun couldn’t control the joyful grin that formed on his face.

This was exactly what he loved.

Simply being in the presence of his four best friends made him feel as if he were on cloud nine. It was a feeling he would cherish all his life.

This was his safe place. Not the home he built by himself. The place he spent hours on end building and personalizing to his heart's content. Not the pretty waterfall that was a few minutes from his house. The calm rush of water that lured even the most hyperactive minds to rest. Not even the beach. The place he preferred to spend most of his days

The four people cuddled up to him were his home. His best friends, his four brothers, the people he had known all his life, were his happy place.

He loved Soobin’s bashful, yet so affectionate personality. He may not speak much, but once he opened up he would always cling to the nearest person. He was like a walking teddy bear, giving the most comforting hugs Taehyun had ever received.

He admired Beomgyu’s caring heart. He may be annoying sometimes, but he never had ill intentions with his actions. He would always walk up to everyone with open arms and listening ears, welcoming them in a warm embrace to shoo away their troubles. He was the perfect person to reach out to when in need of advice.

He adored Yeonjun. Although he was the oldest, there was something about him that made him want to cuddle him for hours. Maybe he was how he got easily flustered. Maybe it was just his cute little habits. Whatever it was, Yeonjun was one of the sweetest people he ever met.

He enjoyed Hueningkai’s humorous and childlike antics. He never failed to make them all laugh; he somehow always had something strange up his sleeve. Taehyun had to admit, it kept him on his toes. But that was the best party of being Kai’s best friend. He never knew what to expect.

They were perfect; He felt beyond lucky to be able to even call them his best friends. Each of them deserved the whole entire universe, a whole abundance of happiness where everything was okay. 

Because that's what they deserved.

Nothing less.

With his friends on his mind, and his heart filled with content, Taehyun fell asleep wrapped up in someone's protective embrace.

He dreamed of magic that night. 

A pretty magical island just like the one they called home.

A place where everything was okay, perfect, twinkling with happiness, holding all the treasures his best friends deserved.


	3. ///

oh pretty magic island  
where everything is okay

where you can admire  
love  
have games to play

oh elegant magic island  
where everything is fine

with memories, laughter  
filled with joy  
to smile about after

oh beautiful magic island  
where everything is perfect

can we see each other again?  
day after day?  
so i can hug you in the sunset?

with this oh so pretty magic island  
where sadness is far away


End file.
